Pokemon A New Trainer
by Jeddah
Summary: The story of a new Pokemon trainer named Nanami, and her Charmander, Charm. I can't really go any deeper then that or I might spoil it. So read, and review, if you want.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokemon- A New Trainer**_

The stones crumpled under her as she made her way up the mountain.

**Nanami: **"Ah! Damn! That was close."

**Charm:** "Charm! Charmander!"

Nanami's faithful companion and best friend Charm the Charmander clung to her arm.

**Nanami: **"We've lived on the mountains for 10 years...and I still can't climb 'em!"

Charm agreed. She dug her fingers deep into the dirt.

**Nanami: **"It should be a couple minutes away..."

She slipped on a rock.

**Nanami: **"Or, 20 minutes."

Charm laughed but it ended quickly as he slipped off of Nanami's shoulder.

**Nanami: **"Oh, sorry Charm!"

Charm rubbed a bump on his head and murmured.

**Nanami: **"Sometimes I wish we lived in Pallet Town or something..." _Mother and Father say that's where they got Charmander. He was just a baby, like me. He was my first present when I was born...I can't believe we've been together for so long..._

She looked back on Charm who was dusting himself off.

**Nanami: **_They always tell me the story of how I couldn't say Charmander, and always called it Charm instead. _

She smiled.

**Nanami: **_I'm happy to hear I named Charm. Not mom. Not dad. Not older brother. Just...me._

**Charm: **"Charmander!"

He jumped onto Nanami's shoulder again.

**Nanami: **"I know, I know. Let's get going."

She crawled through the dirt and rocks for 5 minutes before she reached the small flat part of the mountain where their little house was perched on.

**Nanami: **"Phew! Damn...I hate having to go to the village on the bottom of the mountain to get supplies..."

**Brother: **"She's home!"

He was looking through the window at the front of the house.

**Charm: **"Charm?"

**Nanami: **"Huh?"

**Nanami: **"What?"

She dropped the glass plate that held her sandwich onto the floor, making Charm jump. Her mom and dad clenched their eyes shut when the glass shattered.

**Nanami: **"A Pokemon journey? Are you serious?"

**Charm: **"Ch-Charm?"

He jumped onto Nanami's shoulder with a shocked expression and worried tone. Brother leaned back in his chair at a table in the kitchen, trying to see what was happening in the living room.

**Mother: **"We know it's kinda new to you, but you've had Charm for 10 years so we feel..."

**Father: **"...that you should be ready. And we think it'd be good for you..."

**Nanami: **"Oh, come on you guys! I can understand you guys picking out my clothes without asking me, but this! This definitely has to be approved by me!"

**Charm: **"Charm! Charmander!"

It nodded angrily in agreement.

**Mother: **"Please at least think about it..."

**Brother: **"Heh, this won't take long."

**Nanami: **"For once he has a point. Aggh!"

She ran into her and her brother's room and slammed the door.

**Brother: **"Hey I was going to go in there after I ate this Pokemon Candy Food!"

Mom looked at what he was eating.

**Mother: **"Those are Fiery Fire treats for Charm, dear..."

He gagged and looked at the box.

**Brother: **"Hmmm...oh well!"

He shrugged and shoveled a handful of Pokemon treats in his mouth.

Nanami was bouncing a tennis ball against her wall, watching a Pokemon battle on the TV.

**Nanami: **"Hmm...this Pokemon show is kinda cool. It looks fun to battle but...the Pokemon are getting hurt...I don't want you to get hurt Charm."

She looked at Charm, who was chewing on a tennis ball. He hadn't heard what she said, and glanced at her. She sighed.

**Nanami: **"But you know Charm...maybe we should do this. And it's not like we'd be alone. We'd still have each other."

She smiled at the tennis ball chewing Charm. She got up and started giving Charm a noogie.

**Charm: **(laughing)"Charm! Charm!"

It was flailing its arms everywhere.

**Mother: **"Honey! Please come here!"

Charm and Nanami looked up. They rolled off the bed and stepped out of their room.

**Nanami: **"Yeeees...?"

Father and Mother were standing side by side.

**Father: **"Nanami, we are very sorry about the whole Pokemon journey thing..."

**Mother: **"But we still _encourage _you to do it...and we were thinking that you could visit Professor Hiroki ("Hiroko" means "tree"...I think.) today, the Professor in Pallet Town."

**Nanami: **"Hmmm...Pallet Town? You know, we've always lived right there...and I've never been there before."

**Father: **"Yes! And don't worry, that is a very small village like town. The largest building there is the Professor's Lab. Oh yes..."

**Mother: **"...your brother is going to take you."

**Nanami: **"What...?"

**Charm: **"Charm!"

Brother fell back in his chair, where he was still lazing around in.

**Brother: **"But...but mom!"

**Father: **"No excuses you two."

**Nanami: **"I suddenly lost all my interest in this!"

**Mother: **"Please, this could be a great jump in your life for you, Nanami! Brother, can't you just do this for her? Once...?"

**Nanami: **"I don't remember saying _I _wanted to do it."

She folded her arms and Charm did the same.

**Brother: **"For _my _younger sister? The one standing right there with the freaky Pokemon thing? That thing standing there, with that other thing on her shoulder?"

He waved his finger at them.

**Father+Mother: **"Brother!"

**Nanami: **"How dare you say that! You can talk about me that way, but don't you call Charm a thing! You know his name! You know what race it belongs to! And you know it's not freaky!"

She hissed and ran out of the house. Father and Mother glared at Brother.

**Mother: **"How could you do that?"

**Father: **"You know that was wrong!"

Nanami was climbing the mountain effortlessly with Charm on her shoulder. She was climbing to the peak of the mountain, where a nice old couple lived.

**Nanami: **"How could he say that to us? Especially to you Charm! You know...I don't know if it has a name, but that was being...something, to Pokemon!"

**Charm: **"Charm!"

Its flame grew hotter and brighter. Nanami stopped for a second.

**Nanami: **"Whoa! Calm down Charm. I'm really mad to, but I don't want my shirt to catch on fire in the middle of climbing a mountain."

She imagined that happening. She fell off the mountain screaming and yelling, then her whole body caught on fire.

**Nanami: **"Brrr!"

She continued to climb the mountain to the old couples house. When she reached the top, the old couple greeted her as she climbed the edge to the flat land.

**Grandpa: **"Why, hello Nanami!"

**Grandma: **"What are ya doing here?"

**Nanami**: (dusting herself off)"Ehhh...my brother was insulting me and Charm. I kinda threw a tantrum and ran out. I decided to come here. sigh I need some advise, o' wise elderly citizens."

The old couple laughed.

**GM: **"You were always good at kissing up, even though you usually never do it."

**GP: **"What do ya need, Child?"

**Nanami: **"Well...my mom and dad say I should start a Pokemon journey...and they wanted me, with my stupid older brother taking me, to go to Pallet Town and meet with Prof. Hiroki. And that's when he insulted me and Charm, I left, then came here. The end."

**GP: **"Oh ho...a Pokemon journey, aye?"

**GM: **"How exciting! I would have given my teeth to go on any type of journey in my life!"

**GP: **"To bad your teeth still paid the price!"

They laughed.

**Nanami: **"Guys!"

**GP: **"Oy...sorry Nani."

She huffed.

**O.W.: **"Nani...there isn't much to say. But...if you were to take my advice, I would take that Pokemon journey. Nani, I know that you may feel uneasy about this. You may even think it's wrong."

**GM: **"But you'll thank your parents and yourself for going on the journey. Trust someone with experience."

**Nanami: **"Wait...you've been on a journey before?"

Her and Charm looked shocked.

**GP: **"Well...kinda-sorta. I was a gym leader. But before I was one, I traveled the land and battled Pokemon. The best times of my life."

O.M. gave him a look.

**GP: **"Um...and so was getting married to you honey!"

Charm and Nanami laughed.

**GP: **"But believe me. But...if you want to follow your own advice then just...trust your heart. Do what _you _wanna do. Follow your heart, my young friend."

Nanami nodded.

**Nanami: **"Thank you. I don't know if it will help or not but...just thank you. Well...I'll be going now."

She turned around and waved. Charm faced the old couple and waved as well.

**Old Couple: **"G' bye!"

**GP: **"So...what do you think she'll do?"

**GM: **"I dunno...but I feel she will make the right decision."

**GP: **"But the thing is, what is the right decision for her?"

They said when she was to far away to hear.

Nanami was down the mountain and was walking the path to Pallet Town, which wasn't far.

**Nanami: **_Heh! I could have went to Pallet Town all myself! Which is what I'm doing! Well...'cept for Charm, of course._

**Charm: **"Charmander?"

**Nanami: **"Don't worry Charm. I'm fine...really."

Charm looked at her with a worried expression.

**Nanami: **"Please Charm...not the sad eyes. Let's just get going to the stinking Prof.'s Lab."

She thought about the old couples words.

**Nanami: **_What if I do go on the journey? What about the mountain? The old couple? My friends in the little village at the bottom of the mountain? My family...?_

She twitched and switched her thoughts to her brother.

**Nanami: **"Then again...I probably wouldn't miss him to much."

**Charm: **"Charm?"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

**Nanami: **"Ah, sorry Charm. Just thinking about Brother...what a jerk."

Charm sighed and nodded, even though he usually didn't think that.

**Nanami: **"If I go on this journey, then I'll do it without saying good bye to my family. Especially my nasty brother!"

**Charm: **"Char...Charm, Char?

**Nanami: **"Gah! I told you, I'm fine!"

She slapped her forehead.

**Nanami: **"It's not like I'm thinking any sick thoughts about me pushing Brother off the mountain and..."

A sweatdrop rolled down her head as she chuckled and scratched the back of her head.

**Nanami: **"Well, it most certainly is not unhealthy."

They continued to walk along the path as they came closer and closer to Pallet Town. Nanami laughed and smiled into the bright sunlight that was shining on her and Charm.

**Nanami: **"Holy-!"

She gaped at the giant building she was standing in front of.

**Nanami: **"Geez Charm...you think this is it?"

**Charm: **"Charm..."

Nanami gulped.

**Nanami: **"Uhhh...let's go."

She slowly walked up to the clear glass door and decided to look through it before she entered. She saw the giant lab. Shelves with Pokeballs on them, a weird machine with 3 Pokeballs perched into a triangle and 1 in the middle, a stairway that goes down, desks, desks, desks, and much more.

**Nanami: **"Ohhhhh..."

She heard screaming that came from the stairway that led down. Nanami and Charm looked at each other then ran into the Lab. Just as she was about to run past the stairway, someone came running up, still screaming, and ran into Nanami. Charm flew off her shoulder and slid across the polished, shiny floor.

**Nanami: **"Ow! What the?"

She looked up and saw a man with long gray hair, tied into a ponytail, holding his noise. He was wearing black pants and a Professor coat.

**Man: **"Huh...? Oh um, excuse me! I'm sorry!"

He helped her up and picked up Charm.

**Man: **"I was in a hurry to get out of there..."

**Nanami: **"What happened?"

**Man: **"I was experimenting with a smelly concoction that can let you escape from a battle. Um...I accidentally dropped the test tube on the ground so..."

Charm looked at him strangely.

**Nanami: **"You a freak, aint'cha?"

He laughed and held out his hand.

**Man: **"I'm Professor Hiroki. What's your name?"

**Nanami: **_Oh! So he's Professor Hiroki? _"I'm Nanami. And this is my Pokemon, Charm. We came here seeking some information...I was thinking about going on a Pokemon journey, but I needed some info just in case I went."

**Hiroki: **"Oh well, you've some to the right person! I am new, but I'm pretty good, I suppose. So, what do you need?"

She sighed.

**Nanami: **"Uhh...what are the basics for Pokemon Trainers?"

**Hiroki: **"Well...it's hard to explain. And I'm only a beginner Proffesor, so I probably can't tell you much..."

**Nanami: **"Oh well to bad, see ya!"

She quickly turned and tried to rush out, but Hiroki grabbed her Shirt.

**Hiroki: **"_But_...I'm sure I can find you a nice little Pokemon Trainers booklet, eh?"

**Nanami: **"I guess so..."

She grumbled quietly.

**Hiroki: **"Good! Now you and Charmander wait here while I go fetch you one."

Charm growled in his mouth while Hiroki walked off to get a booklet.

**Nanami: **"I thought I told him your name was Charm."

She whispered to Charm. Charm nodded and said "Charm". While they waited, they heard some of the Pokemon in the feilds talking.

**Hiroki: **"Got one!"

Hiroki ran from a hallway to the right of where Nanami was standing.

**Hiroki: **"Skim through this, I think you'll find everything you need to know, my young friend."

He shoved the book at her, sort of forcing her to take it.

**Nanami: **"Thanks..."

She grumbled. She and Charm looked at each other, then Nanami opened the book.

**Nanami: **"Chapters...Pokemon/Human History...Pokemon...Pokeballs...Items..."

She was flipping through the book with Charm looking over her shoulder.

**Nanami: **"Are you _sure_ this covers everything a beginner needs? It's so short. Every chapter has like, only 2 pages."

**Hiroki: **"Believe me, that is probably the best book for beginners such as yourself."

**Nanami: **"Hey, I never said I was a trainer. I'm just...checking this stuff out."

**Hiroki: **"Oh? Well you look like one to me. And you said you might be going on a Pokemon journey, right?"

**Nanami: **"Well, yes. But I don't know for sure."

**Hiroki: **"Well, you should decide while you're here."

**Nanami: **"I...guess so."

She grew a sad look on her face.

**Charm: **"Charm..."

**Hiroki: **"Don't worry about it Nanami. Going on a journey is nothing to worry about. Heck, you should be excited! And you'll always have Charman-Charm, buy your side, right?"

**Nanami:** "It's..not that."

She sighed heavily.

**Hiroki: **"Well, you look at that book. If you need me, then I'll be in the field."

Just as Hiroki started walking away, Nanami looked at him and yelled for him to stop. Hiroki smiled while having his back to Nanami, then turned around.

**Hiroki: **"...Yes...?"

**Nanami: **"..."

She strained for a second, then thought. She finally sighed and spoke up.

**Nanami: **"I've decided to go on a journey...I want to show my family that I can do it!" _Even if they are the ones to encourage me to do it...besides my brother._

Hiroki loudly clapped his hands which made Charm jump.

**Hiroki: **"Fabulous! Now, follow me!"

He had a wide smiled on his face, then gestured his hand to downstairs. They both started walking down the stairs until Nanami stopped.

**Nanami: **"I thought a stink bomb went off down here..."

**Hiroki: **"It wasn't a stink bomb! And don't worry, the stench is gone."

**Nanami: **"Ok, fine."

They both stepped down the last few steps down into the room, where there were 2 shelves of Pokeballs, 1 giant desk with many drawers, and a bunch of chemicals and books on the desk.

**Charm: **"Charm!"

**Nanami: **"Dang...there's sure a lot of stuff packed in here for such a small room!"

**Hiroki: **"Ha ha! I know. I wanted to fit more stuff in here, but everything is packed. Including the drawers."

**Nanami: **"So, what do you have in the drawers?"

**Hiroki: **"Well, I have some Pokemon booklets...empty Pokeballs, trainer belts, etcetera..."

**Nanami: **"Ohhh..., cool. So, all my beginner stuff is right here?"

**Hiroki: **"Yes. Ok, first, I will need to give you a trainers belt, which is the belt you stick your Pokeballs on."

**Nanami: **"Ok..."

Hiroki opened one of the many drawers on his desk and took out a belt. He handed it to Nanami, and as she struggled to put it on, he opened another drawer and took out 6 Pokeballs.

**Nanami: **(looking up from tieing shoes lace)"Are those for me?"

**Hiroki: **"Got that right. You're allowed to have only 6 Pokemon in your party, but since Charm probably won't be in a Pokeball, I think you'll be able to have 7."

**Nanami: **"That's cool."

She finished tieing her shoes. She got up, then took the Pokeballs and stuck them on her Belt.

**Hiroki: **"Say, do you have a backpack with you?"

**Nanami: **"Errr...unfortunately, no. Why?"

**Hiroki: **"What do you think? I think you should have a backpack with you to carry most of you stuff. You can't fit everything on your belt ya know!"

**Nanami: **"Heh. So, what? I need to go all the way back up the mountain?"

**Charm: **"Ch-Charm?"

**Hiroki: **"Don't worry. I have plenty of backpacks here you can use..."

**Nanami: **"Phew! I thought I would have to go back up there. And I don't want to see my brother, too."

She wiped a few sweatdrops from her head. Hiroki was taking out the stuffing from a Red/Green backpack when he heard her say that she didn't wanna see her brother.

**Hiroki: **"How come you don't want to see your brother, Nanami?"

**Nanami: **"None of your business!"

She snapped as she closed her eyes and turned her head away from Hiroki.

**Hiroki: **"Heh, I'm sorry. I was just wondering what you had against your brother."

He smiled and chuckled nervously. Once the backpack was unstuffed, he tossed it over to Nanami, who caught it handily.

**Nanami: **"Thanks for the free backpack, this should help."

**Hiroki: **"Who said it was free?"

**Nanami: **"What?"

**Charm: **"Charmander?"

**Hiroki: **"Kidding! I'm just kidding."

**Nanami: **"Stop joking around!"

**Hiroki: **(laughing)"Sorry."

Nanami huffed.

**Nanami: **"So...is this all I need?"

**Hiroki: **"Uh...oh no! Wait, I need to give you twomore thing."

**Nanami: **"And what are they?"

She had put her backpack on and was trying it out.

**Hiroki: **"Well I want to give you the most important thing for last. First, I'll give you these..."

He opened a drawer that contained hundreds of bottles of Antidote and Potions.

**Nanami: **"Whoa! What are those?"

**Hiroki: **"These are called Antidotes and Potions. If your Pokemon is poisoned, you can spray the Pokemon with an Antidote to heal it. And if your Pokemon is just regularly hurt, or, has a wound, then you can spray it with a Potion."

**Nanami: **"That's cool...but, you can't use it in the middle of a battle?"

**Hiroki: **"No. You can return your Pokemon and heal it, then bring it back out later, but you can't just run out in the middle of a battle and heal it."

**Nanami: **"...maybe I should just read the booklet? It should tell me, right?"

Hiroki laughed lightly.

**Hiroki: **"That's fine by me, that's why you have it. Here, take 3 of each and stick 'em in your backpack 'till you need to use one."

**Nanami: **"Ya know you don't need to give me all this stuff for free. You don't need to be so nice."

**Charm: **"Charm?"

Charm's nose twitched as it began to sniff the air.

**Charm: **"Charm Charm!"

It began to tap Nanami's shoulder, but she just swatted his little hand away.

**Nanami: **"Calm down Charm!"

**Hiroki: **"But I always give the trainers free things. And besides, don't think of it as free stuff...think of it as...tools to help you start your journey."

**Nanami: **"But can I at least give you some money?"

**Hiroki: **"Nanami, all I want to do is help you out. But if you insist, then you may give me money."

**Nanami: **"Uh...Professor, I don't really have any money with me. I just wanted to tell you, you don't need to give me all this stuff."

Hiroki laughed heartily.

**Hiroki: **"Ahh...well, unfortunately, I'm going to make you keep this stuff. And besides, if you don't have any money, you won't be able to buy any items for yourself. So...until you get money, that's all your gonna have. So I suggest you take it."

Nanami closed her eyes and thought for a second.

**Nanami: **"Wait! What if...you just gave me money?"

**Hiroki: **"...or how about I just give you these free items and then you can get going, huh?"

**Nanami: **"Well, I needed to try..."

Hiroki chuckled loudly, then wiped a tear from his eye.

**Nanami: **"Well, I think I've been here to long, especially since I was only planning to browse. I'll be taking the Potions and Antidotes and whatever else you have for me and be taking my leave."

**Hiroki: **"I agree. Well, here, you take 3 of each item, while I...go and get your last thing."

**Nanami: **"'Kay!"

She dug her hands into the drawer and randomly took out some bottles.

**Nanami: **"Does this look good, Charm?"

She showed Charm the six bottles she had piled in her arms and Charm nodded.

**Hiroki: **"Here ya go, Nanami!"

Hiroki put a weird device in her face.

**Nanami: **"What the?"

**Hiroki: **"It's the last thing, and probably most important thing you need! It's the PokeDex!"

**Nanami: **"The...Poke-what?"

**Hiroki: **"The PokeDex! It is a creation of one of the best Pokemon Professor ever, Professor Oak! He used to only give it to certain trainers; the ones he thought had serious potential."

Nanami hit the palm of her hand with her fist.

**Nanami: **"I know! I just remembered that one of the word's greatest Pokemon Trainers, Ash Ketchum, was first given a 'PokeDex' at the beginning of his journey by Professor Oak."

**Hiroki: **"Ah yes...that happened 10 years ago...the beginning of one of the best..."

It was quiet for a few seconds, but Prof. Hiroki broke the silence.

**Hiroki: **"There have been many versions of the PokeDex, but Oak's will always be the best. This PokeDex I'm giving you is 10 years old, and has never been used."

**Nanami: **"Then how can you be sure it's gonna work?"

**Hiroki: **"Don't worry. I know it's gonna work. I test it out almost every day."

**Nanami: **"Well, OK, if you say so."

**Hiroki: **"Nanami, like I said before. Oak only gave PokeDexs to trainers he knew were going to be something special. And that is exactly what I'm doing right now."

Nanami smiled and got teary eyed.

**Charm: **"Charm."

Charm wiped away her tears and Nanami thanked him.

**Hiroki: **"Here Nanami..."

She sniffed and took the PokeDex, then looked at it for a moment, and soaked it in.

**Nanami: **_I feel so...powerful right now. This is a great feeling._

**Hiroki: **"Now that you are ready Nanami...are you actually ready to start your journey?"

**Nanami: **"You bet!"

She pumped her fist in the air confidently.

**Charm: **"Char Charm!"

Charm did the same with his trainer.

**Hiroki: **"I'm so glad you guys are pumped!"

**Nanami: **"You bet we are."

She suddenly calmed down.

**Hiroki: **"Well, I guess it's finally time for you, huh?"

The sun was setting when Hiroki and Nanami were standing at the dirt road where the fields of Pallot Town started.

**Hiroki: **"Are you sure that you do not want to say goodbye to your family...? It could even be the last time you see them."

**Nanami: **"Eh heh...well, I'm pretty sure nothing that bad'll happen to me which will uh...kill me. But year, I'm sure. I'm happy right now, and seeing them will probably make me angry."

**Hiroki: **"Well, if that's what you think is best for you..."

Nanami stuck out her hand.

**Nanami: **"See ya Professor."

He shook her hand and also said his good bye. Nanami turned around and peered into the sunset. She gave Hiroki one last look, and without saying another word, went on her way.

**Hiroki: **"..."

He watched as Nanami, with Charm sitting atop her shoulder, walked down the path. But suddenly, someone stopped her.

**Brother: **"Nanami, wait!"

Both Hiroki and Nanami turned around. Brother was running up the road as fast as he could, panting and gasping.

**Nanami: **"Brother?"

**Hiroki: **_Who's he?_

**Brother: **(panting)"W-wait..."

He stopped in front of Nanami. He bent over for a few seconds, while sweat dripped from his forehead, then straightened up.

**Nanami: **"What are you doing here?"

**Brother: **"What do you think, dodo?"

**Nanami: **"To apologize?"

**Brother: **"No! To say bye."

Nanami huffed.

**Nanami: **"But you should at least say sorry to Charm!"

She insisted.

**Brother: **"I won't say anything except good bye! So...good bye, and good luck on your journey."

**Nanami: **"Wow. That sounded really nice."

**Brother: **"It's just a good bye! So I need to be sobby when I say it?"

**Nanami: **"I won't except it until you say sorry!"

Hiroki stood behind them, sweating and laughing nervously, not really knowing what to do.

**Brother: **"..."

**Nanami: **"..."

They glared angrily at each other.

**Brother: **"...Here!"

He quickly took out a small box from his pockets and presented it to Nanami.

**Nanami: **"What is this?"

**Brother: **"Take it, open it, then you'll see."

Nanami growled, then grabbed swiped it from his hands.

**Nanami: **"There better not be a stink bomb or something in here!"

**Brother: **"Trust me, there isn't."

He smiled. She raised her eye brow at him, and opened it reluctantly. Inside was a heart shaped necklace, made out of 1 of each birth stone.

**Nanami: **"A necklace...?"

She picked it up and let it swing in front of her face.

**Nanami: **"Wh-where'd you get this?"

**Brother: **"I didn't. I made that."

**Nanami: **"You did? Like...intentionally?"

**Brother: **"Of course! How can you unintentionally make a neckalce?"

**Nanami: **"I was just kidding! Geez, don't get all worked up about it..."

**Brother: **"Whatever. Just put it on already."

He blushed.

**Nanami: **"Thank you, Naoko."

**Brother: **"Uh...you used my first name."

**Nanami: **"Yeah, it's been a long time since I heard that name around the house."

**Brother: **"Now come on. Hurry up and put the necklace on so you can go on your way."

Charm smiled.

**Charm: **"Charm, charmander, charm."

**Brother: **"Wow...I think I understood that...did he speak English or something?"

**Nanami: **"Heh heh! Nah. That just means you've known him for a long time, huh Charm?"

She and Charm looked at each other...finally, Nanami put the necklace on and marveled at it.

**Nanami: **"Thank you, Naoko."

**Brother: **"Welcome. Oh, and Nanami?"

Nanami was looking at the necklace, but snapped out of it when he said her name.

**Nanami: **"Yes?"

**Brother: **"Please...don't call me Naoko."

Nanami stared at him for a second, then laughed.

**Nanami: **"But that's your name!"

**Brother: **"Well occasionally, you can, but don't do it around my friends! My identity must be kept secret from them."

They shared a laugh, including Charm, and Professor Hiroki was heard chuckling in the background.

**Brother: **"Well, we've procrastinated long enough. It's time for you to go!"

Nanami nodded.

**Nanami: **"Yush!"

The sun was almost all the way down in the background. Nanami and her brother shook each others hand and hugged, then Nanami went on her way.

**Nanami: **_This all came on to me way to fast...but, I took it. Why? I don't know. Maybe I didn't want to disappoint my family. Maybe I wanted to find new friends. Maybe, I just want adventure. Or maybe...it's something else. Something of greater importance...something I have yet to find out._

**_Disclaimer- _**Just in case I didn't mention what Nanami looked like, which, I don't think I did, I will explain it right here-

She is a bit taller then Ash, and wears the same cap as him, except it is green and white. She has long, curly-like reddish-orangish hair, (the curls are more toward the button), she wears baggy blue jeans, a green (with red sleeves), short sleeved, jean jacket, with a white long sleeved shirt under it.


	2. Chapter 2

((OCC: Hello everyone...well first off, I want to thank you 2 for reviewing...ObsidianSpire, thank you for the advice but...I'm sorry, I'm still going to write in script...I mean, it's what I'm used to do. I've tried to write book form before, and I couldn't pull it off. It felt unnatural. Sorry. --; I will try to put more description into it, but don't count on me to much. But, I guess I won't center it anymore. O.o;;; Anyways, thanks again for the reviews!))

_**Pokemon-A New Trainer-Part 2**_

Nanami and Charm were camping out on the outskirts of Pallet Town. They barely had left the city and it was dark, so they decided to continue the next bright, early, morning.

**Nanami: **(yawning)"Ahhhh..."

Nanami stretched out her arms and covered her mouth with her sweaty palm. Charm was still lying flat on his back, his leg twitching, probably dreaming of something. Nanami looked at Charm and laughed.

**Nanami: **"So, whatcha dreamin' 'bout Charm?"

Charm grumbled and scratched his nose, then rolled over.

**Nanami: **"Hey, Charm. Ya need to wake up little buddy..."

She started shoving Charm in the arm.

**Charm: **"Charrr..."

It began to randomly flail its arms and hands around, hoping to slap away Nanami's hand.

**Nanami: **"Whoa!"

She pulled back her hand.

**Nanami: **"Charm, don't do that! You know you have sharp claws! And I'm just a puny little human with weak, frail skin, so take it easy!"

That managed to get Charm chuckling, and Nanami.

**Nanami: **"Ok, Charm, I'm not messing around anymore though, c'mon, get up."

She swapped Charm and he shakily stood up, and stretched one more time.

**Nanami: **"Viridian City is close by, and I want to get there right after we eat. So hurry, get up, get a drink from the pond and...yawn we'll eat. Then, we're off!"

**Charm: **"Rrr..."

Nanami gave Charm a look then exited the tent. When she crawled outside, it was a beautiful morning, and was semi warm. The light from the sun poured through the clouds and onto the grassy fields and shined upon the small, clear pond. Nanami covered her right eye from the sun, and smiled.

**Nanami: **"Wow...! It's so pretty out! The Pokemon who live in this field are damn lucky."

She took time to inhale the sweet aroma of the field, pond, flowers...nature.

**Nanami: **"Dang Charm, you need to come out here! It's beautiful!"

She yelled at Charm with on of her hands cupped around her mouth. Charm then lazily went out of the tent with half closed eyes.

**Charm: **(while yawning)"Chaaaaaarm..."

It stretched out it's whole body and sniffed the air.

**Nanami: **"Smells good, huh Charm?"

She was now sitting Indian style right a long the pond, waving her hand around in the water.

**Charm: **"Char..."

He nodded slowly and slumped onto the grass.

**Nanami: **"C'mon Charm. Stop being so...I dunno, lazy."

She stood up.

**Nanami: **"I need your help to catch a fish for breakfast."

Charm whined for a moment, but Nanami stomped her foot and pointed to the tent. Charm grumbled, turned around, walked to the tent, stopped for a second to look back on Nanami, then in to get the gear. Before Nanami could go in to help him, she heard Charm screaming from the inside, and something squawking.

**Nanami: **"Charm!"

She rushed into the tent and say Charm being pecked and attacked by an obese Pidgey.

**Nanami: **"Hey, whatever you are, leave him alone!"

She started hitting the Pidgey, but all it did was keep on swapping away with it's wings.

**Nanami: **"Grrrr..."

She suddenly got angry, and socked Pidgey right in the face! Pidgey staggered backwards, then fell on its big fat ass (or tail). Nanami allowed her anger to get the best of her.

**Nanami: **"Uh-oh..."

Charm ran behind Nanami and hugged her leg. Pidgey, then suddenly flew up and out of the tent, ripping the roof of it, and sky rocketed down, doing a Sky Uppercut. It was meant to hit Nanami with it, but Charm sensed his master in danger and led Nanami out of the tent before hand.

**Nanami: **"Why'd we rush out Charm?"

Pidgey then burst through the tent and its beak and face crashed into the ground. Pidgey screamed in agony and pain.

**Nanami: **"Was that Pidgey?"

She had a worried look on her face as she led a scared Charm, who was not scared of Pidgey getting hurt, but the Pidgey, into the tent with her.

**Nanami: **"Pidgey!"

She saw Pidgey on the ground, unconscious. Nanami bent down and slightly picked up Pidgey.

**Nanami: **"Pidgey, are you alright!"

Pidgey didn't answer, it just kept it's eyes closed.

**Nanami: **"Dammit! Come on Charm, we need to get this Pidgey to the Pokemon Center!"

**Charm: **"Charm?"

**Nanami: **"Yes Charm, we do. Come on!"

She put the Pidgey into a Pokeball, and started to pack everything. Since Charm apparently didn't want to help the Pidgey who attacked it, it didn't help Nanami with the packing, or putting the tent down. When she was ready, she flung her backpack over her shoulder, and her, and a reluctant Charm, ran down the road to Viridian City.

While tiredly jogging down the hill to Viridian, the Pokeball with Pidgey in it, started to vibrate.

**Charm: **"Cha?"

Because of her exhaustion, and because of her focus on getting to a Pokemon Center, Nanami didn't notice this until the Pokeball opened up and Pidgey got out.

**Nanami: **"Wha-!"

Nanami stopped and staggered back a step, with a shocked face. Pidgey shook its head and blinked a few times.

**Nanami: **"What are you doing out of your Pokeball? And...what are you doing being...uh...not hurt?"

**Charm: **"Charm!"

It ran behind Nanami in fear of the crazy Pidgey attacking him.

**Pidgey: **"Rrr?" (OCC: Try to imagine what a Pidgey sounds like, 'cause I can't quite write how they sound; I think 'rrr' is the closest I can get. )

It cocked it's head one way, like an owl, and then the other.

**Nanami: **"Uh...anyways...uh, hello there Pidgey."

Pidgey raised it's eyebrow, then started to wash itself under it's wing.

**Nanami: **"Well then, if you're OK...er...I guess, there's no reason for me and Charm to run anymore, huh?"

She cracked out a weak smile.

**Nanami: **_Even though we were both running for 10 minutes and I was carrying a 15 pound Pidgey..._

Her twitched. Pidgey stared at the strangely, not exactly knowing what there were talking about, or who they really were. Nanami just shrugged, and her and Charm began to walk away.

**Pidgey: **"Rrr?"

As Nanami and Charm walked away, Pidgey cocked it's head once again, in confusion.

Nanami and Charm were sitting inside of a Pokemon Center, eating food, when they heard screaming and yelling on the outside.

**Nanami: **"Huh? What's that screaming?"

**Nurse Joy: **"Oh my...that must be Kumi..."

**Nanami: **"Kumi? Who's that?"

She looked up from her food.

**Nurse Joy: **"He's the son of the Gym Leader in this city...he's very well known with the girls for being...uh, how do you young ones put it...'hot'."

**Nanami: **"So what, is he the one screaming?"

**Nurse Joy: **"He most likely is screaming, but the screams of all of those fan girls are probably covering it up."

**Nanami: **"Uh...what does that mean? Is he being mobbed?"

**Nurse Joy: **"No, he's probably being chased by a mob of girls though..."

**Nanami: **"Seriously...?"

**Nurse Joy: **"Unfortunately, yes."

**Nanami: **"Shit...hm...well, that's to bad."

She took a bite out of her food.

**Nurse Joy: **"You aren't going to help him?"

**Nanami: **"Nah. I'm pretty sure he's used to this, anyways."

**Nurse Joy: **"But I'm sure he would appreciate some help..."

**Nanami: **"Ah! I've helped enough today!"

**Nurse Joy: **"Please, Nanami. He's a sweet boy, help him..."

**Nanami: **"No! Come on Charm."

She grabbed Charm's arm and ran out the door. Nurse Joy sighed sadly. Nanami and Charm wandered around the streets a few minutes...

**Nanami: **"You know, Nurse Joy said there is a gym here...what do you think, should we visit it?"

**Charm: **"Charm!"

He nodded.

**Voice: **"Ahh! Kumi!"

A voice screamed in the distance.

**Nanami: **"Huh? Kumi?" _The gym leader's kid?_

The mob was getting closer and closer to Nanami. But before they could reach her, she jumped out of the way and into the alley right next to her.

**Nanami: **"Shit, that was a big crowd!"

**Charm: **"Char..."

**Nanami: **"I wish I was able to catch a glimpse of Kumi..."

She stood up and dusted herself off.

**Charm: **"Charm, charmander!"

It tugged Nanami's arm and pointed to something behind them. When she turned around, she saw a ladder on the wall of one of the buildings they were inbetween.

**Nanami: **"What Charm? Do you want to climb to the top?"

**Charm: **"Charm."

**Nanami: **"Ok...considering I don't have anything else to do..."

She climbed up the ladder, not sure what Charm wanted to do this for. Once they reached the top, Charm ran to the edge to look for the mob.

**Nanami: **"What's wrong Charm?"

Charm pointed to the mob chasing Kumi, and wagged his finger at it.

**Nanami: **"I already said Charm...No!"

Suddenly something sped past Nanami and Charm, making Nanami's hair flow.

**Nanami: **"Wh-what was that?"

She looked straight ahead and saw Pidgey!

**Nanami: **"Eh? Is that the same Pidgey we saved before? Well...thought we were going to save."

The Pidgey was heading towards the mob...once it was flying above the mob, it bombarded down to Kumi. At first it struggled for a few minutes, but finally it started to lift Kumi off the ground by grabbing its shoulders with its talons.

**Nanami: **"What in the world is it doing?"

Pidgey was above the buildings, struggling to stay up, one reason because it's too small to carry Kumi, and the other is because Kumi was yelling and struggling to get free.

**Kumi: **"Oh great! First I'm being chased by a mob of rabid fan girls, and now I'm going to get eaten by a bunch of plump little Pidgey babies?"

Pidgey was still to far away for Nanami to be able to see Kumi, but she did hear his yelling, and did see a small figure squirming around in the air.

**Nanami: **(laughing)"Heh heh, he seems pretty stupid."

When Pidgey heard the fat comment, it began to peck at his head.

**Kumi: **"Hey! It's enough I'm getting eaten, no need to kill me before it!...huh?"

Nanami and Charm laughed so hard that they pounded on the small wall that kept them from falling over.

**Nanami: **"This dude is just to classic!"

When Pidgey was above the building, it didn't bother to lower Kumi before dropping him on the roof, but instead just dropped him from where they were.

**Kumi: **"Ahhh!"

He flipped out while falling through the air, but when he finally hit the ground, he started cussing and waving his fist at it.

**Kumi: **"You little mother-"

**Nanami: **"Ah-ah-ah! I wouldn't do that." _Why'd I do that? I know this guy is a comedy act...I should of just seen what would of happened._

**Kumi: **"Huh? Oh...damn. Another fan girl!"

After those words, he was just about ready to jump over the top of the roof, but Nanami stopped him when she said she wasn't a fan girl.

**Kumi: **"What? How can you not think that...me...Kumi..."

He trailed off. He was in total shock that a girl wasn't a fan of his.

**Nanami: **"Huh..." _Let's see...he wears pants that are black with gray spots...kinda looks like the Navy stuff...except different colors...Navy colored jacket/sweatshirt...wears a blue sweat band...and has black, slightly spiky hair? THIS is the amazing Kumi?_

Kumi stood up and looked Nanami straight in the eye.

**Kumi: **"Who are you?"

**Nanami: **"My name is Nanami...and this Charm, my-"

**Kumi: **"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I asked who you were, not the pipsqueak."

Charm stuck his tongue out at Kumi.

**Nanami: **"Hey! We don't even know each other; you don't exactly have a right to say that to Charm!"

**Kumi: **"And since I don't know you, I shouldn't exactly have to care. And how can you not know the great and famous superstar, Kumi?"

He flexed his arm.

**Nanami: **"Ok, I'll admit you're cute. But you're not hot, and most certainly not a 'Superstar'."

**Kumi: **"How dare you insult me!"

**Nanami: **"It's not an insult, it's true. From what I hear, you are merely the son of the Gym Leader."

**Kumi: **"That does it. I don't need to take this crap from you anymore. I'm going home."

**Nanami: **"But I- Ah, whatever. You're a jerk anyhow."

She folded her arms and turned away from his, as he began to climb down the ladder.

**Nanami: **_Wait...home? If he's the Gym Leaders kid...yeah! I need to follow him if I wanna meet the Gym Leader!_

She ran to the ladder and climbed down it. Kumi was only a few feet in front of him, and when he noticed she was following him, he began to run.

**Nanami: **"Hey wait!"

She extended her arm out.

**Kumi: **"Stop following me or another mob will ensue!"

**Nanami: **"I just need to know where your family lives!"

**Kumi: **"Oh, hell no!"

He began to run faster.

**Nanami: **"Kumi!"

The Pidgey was following them through the air, watching their every move. A few random people began to scream Kumi's name, which only made him run faster.

**Kumi: **_Almost there!_

The Gym was now a small distance away from them.

**Nanami: **"I-is that it?"

Kumi almost tripped over a stick, but stopped himself from hitting the ground, and kept on going. He finally reached the house and burst through the doors, with Nanami coming in right after him.

**Voice: **"Eh?"

I woman with long red hair, that is in a ponytail looked at them.

**Woman: **"Ah, Kumi! Hello!"

She wore an old fashioned dress, the type you see on people in older movies, such as the Wizard of Oz (on Dorothy).

**Kumi: **"Mom, this crazy girl followed me here!"

He pointed at Nanami.

**Nanami: **"Hey! I am not crazy! I just wanted to meet the Gym Leader!"

**Voice: **"Mary, is that Kumi? And who is the other person?"

A familiar voice emerged from the darkness on the other side of the gym. A man came walking under the light of the gym.

**Kumi: **"Dad, tell this fan girl to leave now!"

**Father: **"Well unfortunately, since this is your mother's gym, I can't do that."

**Mary: **"Kumi, I can't make a girl who wants to meet me leave just because you think she's just a fan girl."

**Kumi: **"But-"

**Father: **"Uh-uh. Now come on young lady, let's go to the house."

He and his wife led Nanami and Charm through a door in the gym that led to the house, with Kumi following after.

**Nanami: **"You're Gary?"

**Father: **"Yes."

He nodded. Both he and Mary were talking to Nanami, while Kumi was laying back in the living room. She leaned closer to him. He has reddish/brownish hair that was in a ponytail, but was short...and was wearing the same clothes as Gary did when he was a child.

**Nanami: **"Well...I heard you acted kinda bratty when you were a kid, so I can imagine Kumi being your son."

Gary laughed heartily.

**Gary: **"Well, I'm sure he'll change."

**Nanami: **"How old is Kumi?"

**Mary: **"He's only 11 years old."

**Nanami: **"Ahhh...so, is this the first Gym?"

**Mary: **"No. Many people misunderstand this for the first one, when it's really the last one."

**Nanami: **"Heh, well I guess I'm one of those people..."

Nanami stood up.

**Nanami: **"I'm sorry, but I'm going to go to the Pokemon Center now...I want to see if I can get a job there helping out so I can make some money to buy equipment..."

She bowed to them.

**Nanami: **"It was nice to meet you both...and I guess it was nice to meet Kumi."

**Kumi: **"Feh."

**Mary: **"Well honey, we can give you some money..."

**Nanami: **"No, I want to do this on my own."

**Gary: **"Well, whatever floats your boat."

**Kumi: **"Wait, before you go, I need to know something."

He appeared in front of them.

**Nanami: **"What?"

**Kumi: **"Do you find me appealing now?"

**Nanami: **"I already told you Kumi. You're cute, but you don't cut it for me like you do for everyone else..."

Kumi gasped, and fell back onto the couch. As Nanami, and his parents were saying their goodbyes, Kumi lay there, dumbfounded. But when he heard the word "Goodbye" he snapped out of it.

**Kumi: **"Hold it Nanami. You aren't leaving yet."

He grabbed her shoulder.

**Nanami: **"Huh? Why not?"

**Kumi: **"I can't stand the fact that you don't find me as appealing as all the other girls find me. So, I won't leave you alone about this until you say I'm hot."

**Nanami: **"So what, are you going to stalk me now?"

**Kumi: **"No. I'm saying I'm going to follow you."

**Nanami: **"You mean...come with me...on my journey? You can't be serious."

**Gary: **"She's right, Kumi. You can't just suddenly come a long with someone because you're mad they don't find you appealing..."

**Nanami: **"Listen Kumi, I can't decide right here and now...ehhh...I probably won't accept, but if you gave me a day to decide, then I might consider it. So...I'll go to the Pokemon Center now...try to think of my answer...and while I'm gone, I suggest you pack...I know I might say no, but just in case I say yes, you will be ready to leave me with."

**Kumi: **"That sounds fine to me."

He had a calm look on his face. He and Nanami looked at each other face to face.

**Nanami: **"W-well..."

She stepped backwards.

**Nanami: **"I should be going now...uh...b-bye."

She blushed without letting anyone see her, and rushed out the door.

**_Disclaimer: _**I'm very, very, very sorry if this one seemed rushed. It's just that, I wanted to submit this one today, so I tried to finish it sooner...and it's 2 AM right now...so I'm very tired...and I went even faster...I'm very sorry for that. . I hope you still enjoyed at least some of it...I was quite proud of the beginning and the part where Kumi first came in and talked to Nanami, but othet then that, I feel it was rushed...sorry...but since I feel so tired, instead of finishing it all now, or waiting to submit it later, I will just make a part 2 to this, and make it fresh and early tomorrow. It'll be short, most likely, but I feel I should do this. :P ((That's also why this one was kinda short)) So, anyways...sorry for the rush, but I still hope you like it! Domo Arigato for reading!

_-Jeddah/Narakuandsessy/Danyah_


End file.
